A Search Cut Short
by Kima Urameshi
Summary: Narie is looking for someone but her team mates in the dark tournament find him first things that happen to an unsuspecting demon and our favorite Yo-ko gets himself in a bit of a problem HieixOC
1. Renkai research on a team

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho

Chapter one: The Black Renkai Tentai. !!

The Renkai Tentai were doing research for there next fight against a team they didn't now the name of yet. This team was a late entry and no one not even Koenma had any info on them. Today was the mystery teams first fight against another late entry team named Team Taruyo. The Renkai were now sitting in the special area with Koenma.

"Is it that hard to find any information on these four fighters?" Kurama asked cooly watching to stands closely.

"I told you it was a lot harder than expected to find anything about these four." Koenma said. "All we got was that there is one girl on the team we don't now if she's a demon and three men the girls name is Narisko but fo short she is nown as Narie.

The three men are Gino, Mitsuko, and Yuuha. The three are known only in the darker parts of the Makai. These are all rumors so we don't now if it's accurate. They say that they found the girl in the human world and trained her. We think she might be the weakest member but you never now."

"Wow that really helps Koenma I mean you doesn't have any idea what attacks they have let alone what there like." Yusuke said angrily. He hit the coffee table next to him lightly as the two teams went on to the arena.

AT ARENA

"Ok fellow demons welcome to the second day of the dark tournament." Koto the fox demon shouted. "Today's contestants are Team Taruyo and the Black Renkai Tentai!" Koto said throwing her hands up.

Koenma looked at the team closely they were all wearing different colors and all were different heights if they were to guess right there who the girl was they would have guessed wrong Narie was next to the tallest member and with shoulder length fire red hair, hazel eyes and bigger than usual canine teeth anyone would guess she was a demon. The man next to her was tall with brown hair and black eyes Narie only came up to his mid chest. At his waist was a metal fan and at Narie's waist was a Katana with a sapphire at the hilt and gold handle.

On Narie's right was a short man that looked like a girl. The two of them had agreed to let Gino dress like a girl to throw off the opponent. Narie had bound her chest and would fight as a guy so no one would go easy on her. Gino had shoulder length green hair and crimson eyes. Mitsuko was next to Gino and was wearing a black T-shirt with a dragon in red around his waist and white pants. Gino was wearing a shirt in light pink and the sash was pink with shorts that looked a lot like a kimono that was the same color.

Narie was wearing a dark green T-shirt with sleeves that looked like they had been ripped off. Her pants were the darker green that on its side on Kanji was fight hard or die. Narie was wearing a green headband with a leaf on it that kept her hair out of the way. Yuuha was wearing black all the way threw and had a necklace around his neck that said the same thing as Narie's pants.

"Ok are there any special conditions for this fight?" Koto asked.

"I fight first against two at once sense they have five fighters and we only have four I'll whittle it down a bit." Narie said grinning wickedly.

"Fine but I should warn you everyone on this team is a lot tougher then they look." The leader said walking off nodding to two demons. The rest of Narie's team walked off and left her with the two demons.

"That was a bad idea kid we'll slice you into pieces." The two suddenly radiated spiritual energy. So much that It engulfed the whole stadium Narie sighed as Koto shouted start. "Why don't you attack first? It'll be more fun that way." Narie looked at them then nodded.

Suddenly Narie's outline fussed as she drew two short swords twirled them reformed and jumped. The demons couldn't move as Narie went down blades crossed head first in front of the opponent If you have ever played Fire Emblem it is Jaffar's special attack. When she touched down she kneeled as her opponent as if out of magic got cut into four pieces blood splattering on Narie and her closed eyes. When they reopened blood drizzled around it.

Narie looked at the demon that still couldn't move. She sheathed one of the swords twirled the other one and sunk it into the demons neck. The Demon fell and Narie eyes narrowed flicked the short sword and the blood went off. Resheathed the blade she walked off with out a backwards glance.

The crowd was dead silent for about a minute before erupting with applauds.

Back with Koenma

"What the heck was that!"? Kuwabara shouted waving his arm around. Kurama and Hiei were silent staring at the stadium.

"If he's that good just using regular attacks how good is he at spirit energy?" Yusuke said eyes wide thinking.

"He might not have spiritual energy." Kurama pointed out.

"No he would have had to if he had been able to break those demons barriers." Hiei shock his head. Then returned to the matches the girly person with all pink was up and was franticly dodging the blade of the opponent. Suddenly her shirt got shredded.

"What these demons have no decency shredding girls..." Kuwabara stopped in mid sentence, as the girl got up chest not really the guy was smiling wickedly and then the demon exploded. "What the, what just happened?"

"Well this team sure is different. Dangerous mysterious that's the type they are." Kurama mused staring at the male fighter walking off the ring slowly taking off the pink for a pair of brown underneath. Kurama watched and saw the green clad fighter come on the ring again. This time a very big fighter came up.

"Ready fight!" Hiei saw the mistake just before the blow hit. The fighter on the BRT got hit square in the chest by a blast of energy. Suddenly the fighter's chest got bigger. The binds on Narie's chest had come undone and her shirt now had to hateful lumps in it. There was a huge commotion in the crowd. Kurama's mouth dropped, as did Yusuke's and Kuwabara's.

"She's the girl but how can… no way...Impossible!" Yusuke shouted. Kurama's eyes widened even more as the girl reached into her hair and pulled out a rose and before anyone saw anything the man was split in half and a whip dripping with blood was in her had and on the ground cooled around her.

The rest of the teams fighters ran out of the stadium before anyone could kill the rest of them. "Kurama she used your attack!" Hiei said surprised considering its Hiei. Kurama just stared at the girl, as she turned smiled and jumped off the arena walking off.

"Well I guess you can't say that that wasn't educating." Koenma coughed slightly. Suddenly Kuwabara pointed to the arena again. The team had jumped into the stands and was staring right in there direction.

"Amusing isn't it being able to be so far from danger and still gets to watch at a great view. Cheap there isn't any adventure in it. Reminds me of some cowards in the Makai a long time ago but Yuuha did kill them." A voice spoke from the shadows. Everyone wheeled around surprised as the girl walked into the open.

"You're not permitted in here." Koenma said stuttering sweat drop. Narie snickered and shook her head as if it were a very good joke.

"That's what draws demons and people like me to these places right Hiei? Places were we're not allowed so how did you like our warm-up?" Narie said leaning up against a wall thoughtfully. Kurama mentally shivered 'if she had green eyes Hiei would have thought that was a girl version of him…Wait that wasn't possible right? I mean I would feel some connection with her if we were related right?'

"Ahh miss who exactly is your father?" Kurama asked. The girl's eyes flickered in amusement.

"Like I care. I don't have to answer that it's not like I would now anyways." Narie looked at the boy thoughtfully again then remembered something. "Ow yeah special delivery to Yusuke Urameshi." Narie took out a scroll and threw it to him. "Don't worry it's not jinxed or anything I can't do that. It's from the black book club anyways. Ow and pacifier mouth you might want to reconsider having a team in the tournament because I've fought Taguro and he's way too easy." And with that Narie disappeared reappearing at the tallest side and the team walked off out of view.

"What the!" Yusuke jumped up.


	2. Full moons curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu hakusho

Chapter Two: The curse of a full moon

"Narie the full moon is tonight." Yuuha said as they walked into the room they shared.

Narie snarled eyes gleaming. "You have got to be kidding me already? Have to go threw the whole purification stuff again." Narie shook her head and went to a trunk at the end of one bed. Pulling out a black shirt and black pants she looked at the team and they walked out.

With Urameshi

"So what's in the letter?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke looked at the scroll and hesitantly opened it. His eyes widened and he dropped the scroll. "What?"

Hiei picked it up and hissed passing it to Kurama. On it was a letter, which said:

_How do you like our team the black Renkai Tentai?_

_There are something's you don't now about them but I'll inform you._

_What the girl said is true she has beaten Taguro many times without getting tired. _

_There is a power that you will never hope to beat in that team. _

_So forfeit now and become our slaves!_

_Signed,_

_The black book club_

_P.S. Don't try anything funny we have spies all over the place._

Yusuke started to turn bright red when the information started to click. Kurama frowned as Hiei read it over.

"If they are more powerful than Taguro no wonder we didn't sense any spiritual energy coming from them." Kurama mussed. Hiei snorted and went to his windowsill seat and he looked down and frowned.

"Well the team seems to be going out into the woods." Hiei pointed showing Kurama. Sure enough the black Renkai Tentai walked into the woods and out of sight. Kurama walked out clearly in pursuit. "Don't fallow Yusuke; he knows how to take care of himself." Hiei said as Yusuke started to fallow.

With Kurama

Kurama was outside and walked straight into the woods. It didn't take him long to see a clearing the group was clustered in. Instinctively he jumped into a tree and hid to listen.

"I don't like this." The man Gino said. "We shouldn't be here not when Narie's in such a vulnerable state." Yuuha nodded but spoke in a more quite tone.

"Yes but her father is here so it's a good and bad idea." Narie was no were to be seen. Yuuha suddenly looked in the direction of Kurama. "You can come out now." Kurama stiffened instinctively. Yuuha grinned and put his hands up slightly showing they weren't going to hurt him. Kurama slid into the clearing.

"You really must be powerful if you noticed me." Kurama said ready for some attack.

"Of course but, there is also something I would like to discuss with you." Yuuha said. Kurama moved his hand to his hair taking a step back. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you. It has to do with Narie." Kurama hesitated then sat down rose seed in hand.

"What is it?" Kurama said. "Did I over hear something I wasn't exposed to?" Yuuha nodded.

"Yes and no. Listen Kurama we really have all night tonight is the night Narie has no clear vision and can't sense anyone Ohh unusual. So I am going to tell you a story." Kurama stopped in horror as a thick coil of rope slide over him binding him to his spot. Yuuha unmoved continued. "Once upon a time, about 200 years ago a Yo-ko did it with a wolf yokai. The wolf got pregnant and she had fallen in love with the Yo-ko she thought he had left because of the child she bared. When the child was born well children because they were twins was born one looked like a silver Yo-ko and the other looked like a wolf yokai. The demon hated the wolf girl and loved the fox." Yuuha paused staring coldly at Kurama. "The mother would send the girl on missions to bring back precious items. While the fox got all the love attention and food but somehow the wolf was able to grow up in these harsh conditions. About a year ago the twin was killed but the wolf had to promise to look for their father and try and get along." Yuuha looked at Kurama who was now staring wide-eyed at the demon. "Kurama I'm sure you don't care and all but Narie is." Suddenly there was a rustle behind Kurama as Narie appeared. This time she had a black T-shirt and black pants and her hair was silver just like her tail and ears. Narie slumped down next to Kurama and off balanced banged her head on his shoulder but Narie was already fast asleep. "Your daughter," Yuuha finished. The coils around Kurama came undone and Kurama stared limply at the team.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kurama asked repositioning Narie so that she was in a more comfortable position on him. Yuuha was staring at him oddly and Gino and Mitsuka had their mouths wide open. "What?" Gino just shook his head.

"We want you to talk to her. Before the match so you two won't have to fight." Yuuha stared at him hopefully hoping that by some miracle the evil cold-hearted demon they had heard about had somehow been good. Kurama nodded looking down on the sleeping girl. Just then Kurama felt something very odd. It felt like relief like a lode had been lightened and this girl sleeping in front of his face was going to make things very interesting indeed.

"I'll do it but what am I exposed to say?" Kurama looked up at Mitsuka. Mitsuka smiled and shrugged. Narie sighed and snuggled in closer to Kurama like a puppy. Kurama to everyone's surprise smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around her leaning up against a tree. "Ok I'll just pull her away from you guys tomorrow before the match and tell her. Ow the match! Am I exposed to fight tomorrow?" Yuuha shook his head.

"No when the match begins we'll forfeit." Yuuha said smiling as Narie hissed. "Even in her sleep ha ah. You're going to have to learn a lot about her in a short amount of time but this will be interesting. What will happen if everything works out are you going to tell your team mates?" Kurama flinches then nodding slowly gets up.

"I better get back. You can explain why she didn't notice me latter." Kurama hands Narie over to Yuuha then waving leaves.


	3. Kurama & Friends

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu yu Hakusho

K/U: Um hi to who ever is out there um please review --?

Chapter Three: Before the fight

Kurama woke up like he usually did at six o'clock the appointed match wasn't until the afternoon so he took a shower. When he got out Hiei was staring at him.

"So did you find out anything about the team? After all you were out all night." Kurama nodded but didn't say anything. Just then Yusuke burst in looking hope full.

"So you found out something Kurama buddy old pal." Yusuke looked as hopeful as ever. "What is it? We'll need all the help we can get." Yusuke looked from Kurama to Hiei.

"He's not saying and I don't now." Hiei walked out appearing not to care.

"Huh why not?" Yusuke heard Kuwabara say behind his back.

"We won't have any problems we're sure to win." Kurama then without a word walked out thinking over what to do and when the best time to tell her would be. Just then he saw Narie walking down the hall with Gino. Gino looked slightly wary as they passed a door to there left. Suddenly Hiei appeared in front of Narie sword drawn and in an attacking sweep. Narie's eyes widened slightly but then Gino had his sword to his throat and he looked angry. Narie paled and stifled a rage that was coming up.

"I would have thought that the Urameshi team was decent." Gino whispered as he let go of Hiei and pushed Narie behind him. Narie didn't react and it dawned on Kurama that last night might still be in effect.

"Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama walked over growling. Hiei glared at Kurama then disappeared. Gino stifled laughter as Kurama growled and looked at the two. "Sorry about him he… well he doesn't like threats to much and Narie did give him that message." Kurama looked at Narie whose eyes were starting to come into focus. Just then Yuuha and Mitsuka rounded the corner. Seeing Kurama they walked over. Just then Yusuke went out of the room and seeing Kurama with the black Renkai Tentai he walked over ready for a fight.

"Stay away from Kurama he hasn't done anything to you guys." Yusuke let his aurora slip out in a warning. Narie whose eyes were now fully focused looked at Yusuke in confusion.

"Don't worry Yusuke I was just talking to them to see if they would back down in the match." Kurama shrugged when Narie registered that she bristled.

"Why the hell should I back down from some stupid match against a bunch of weakling?" Kima took a step forward. Kurama thought 'great now I blew it.' Yuuha thankfully came to the rescue.

"Don't worry mister Urameshi we had no intentions of harming mister Kurama. Isn't that right…?" Yuuha thought about it before saying it. When he opened his mouth again he thought 'please Kurama take this opportunity.' ", Yo-ko." Yuuha finished. Kurama went chalk white as his eyes darted to Narie. She was still registering slowly but when it did click in she looked unmoved.

"Ah well I have to get going." Narie wheeled around and started to walk away when Gino, Mitsuka, and Yuuha formed a cage around her. "Come on you guys let me out." Narie

. Yusuke stared in shock as this happened thinking 'what are they doing this is there team member here.' "Come on let me out." Yuuha shook his head and slowly extended the cage moving it toward Kurama. Narie at first didn't move but when it touched her she yelped in pain and jumped back colliding into Kurama. Narie now out of the cage stood shaking cringing.

"What did you do mister Yuuha." Kurama struggled to stay calm as Narie shuddered yet again.

"It should have stunned her." Yuuha seemed surprised by the reaction. Kurama tried to touch her but when his hand touched a jolt of power went up his arm. "It's a fusion of electrical and fire power at small degrees usually it should only make her stunned for a half a minute." Kurama's eyes blazed.

"Did you add in the condition she was in last night and how unusually slow she has been registering things?" Kurama hissed seeing Gino and Mitsuka pale. Yusuke wasn't fallowing this all very well but it seemed Kurama was attached to this girl some how. Narie slowly started to lose consciousness falling limply onto Kurama who was swearing vividly at Gino and Mitsuka. Kurama on reflex grabbed her before she slid to the ground. "Ok then I guess I'll be telling my team mates before her." Kurama picked her up bridle style.

"Ok Kurama but makes sure they keep their mouths shut." Yuuha satisfied that Narie was in good hands walked away dragging Gino and Mitsuka. Yusuke had his mouth wide open in surprise as Kurama turned around and opening the door to their rooms walked in. Yusuke shook his head and walked in fallowed suddenly by Hiei. For once he look interested. When they walked in Botan shrieked, Kuwabara summoned the spirit sword and Keiko and Shizuru just looked up curios.

"What the hell is she doing here!"? Kuwabara shouted making Narie flinch slightly and snarl in her what seemed to be sleep. Kurama sighed and put her on one of the couches putting a blanket over her. "And what the hell are you doing?" Kuwabara was very confused but Yusuke was trying to figure out what the heck was happening.

"Botan can you check if Narie is ok? It seems the thing her team members put her in had more of an effect then they thought." Kurama tried his best to mask his fury. Botan hesitated "She won't attack you or anything she I believe is in capable of moving voluntarily for a while." Botan walked over and placed her hand on the younger girls forehead and her hand started to glow. Suddenly Koenma walked in and seeing Narie shouted, stormed over, grabbed Botan away from her, and getting a shout of pain from Narie. Kurama who had just sat down bolted up and taking a seed out of his pocket made a flower and opening her mouth stuffed a pedal in making Narie whimper then drift off to sleep.

"What's going on here?" Koenma shouted very angry.

"I believe Kurama was about to tell us." Hiei said and just then Gino ran in angry sword drawn. Kurama shook his head and flicked his hand to tell Gino that she was safe seeing this Gino snarled resheathed his sword wheeled around and slammed the door. Kurama sighed this was all going to fast for him and he was tired.

"Ok I'll explain. Were to start hm." Kurama sighed. "Lets start with the second fight. Remember when Narie-san used the rose whip?" Kurama slumped into a more comfortable seat. "Ok well last night I went to go investigate our demon here. It seems that on the full moon she turns into her true form." Botan nodded things started to click in as Koenma started to get madder. "Her true form is a … Silver Yo-ko." Kurama looked up to see Hiei grinning evilly and everyone else's faces started to show the info had just sunk in and their eyes widened. "SO in other words Narie is my daughter. I'm exposed to take care of her in exchange for the forfeit of the match from Black Renkai Tentai." Kurama looked at Narie to see her looking at him in horror and shooting up started to back away. Kurama got up knowing Narie from what he had heard of her she was reacting as she was exposed to.

"Narie?" Kurama reached out a hand cautiously. Narie backed away even more finally bumping into Hiei who had appeared behind her. Narie slowly started to shake her head. "Sorry but it's true. I even remember the Yokai." Narie stopped listening. "Black hair, hazel eyes, a sharper right canine tooth then the left."

Narie clenched her fists and lunged at Kurama trying to hit him. Kurama got hit in the jaw flying backwards Hiei chuckled he new the girl would do that. Anyone would a father suddenly appearing out of no were and one that had abandoned her no doubt. Kurama got up just as Yusuke infuriated tried to punch her Narie rolled pivoting on her right foot and bringing her left foot up hit Yusuke in the back. He went head first into Hiei as Kuwabara summoning his sword again slashed at Narie. Kurama paled as Narie wheeled around grabbing his wrist and quickly absorbing the energy sent it at Kuwabara hitting him full on. Suddenly Yuuha ran in a grabbed Narie hissing something to her. Narie stopped her attack and snarled something back. Suddenly Narie looked at the ground and collapsing started to cry in fury and anger as much as anything. Yuuha walked over to Kurama.

"Sorry didn't think she would do that." Yuuha sighed and stepped to the side as a dagger went flying at him. Narie who was now sitting on the ground had a ninja star in her hand and threw it at them to. Yuuha made a shield around Kurama as the thing exploded sending bolts of energy everywhere. "Narie stop it! He's your father for god sake." Yuuha shouted losing what calm he had left. Narie shot up.

"Who's to say he's my father! What if I don't want to now who the hell he is."? Narie started to really lose it. To tell you the truth she was angry very angry. 'Why the hell should I believe him.'? Kurama stepped forward just as a black object appeared infrontof her. It was a wolf like thing with to parts of its fur sticking out from its face. Its tail at the end was split in two. Narie looked down and kneeled as the thing rubbed against her legs. Yuuha sighed in relief as Narie calmed and started to pet the thing.

"You're lucky if Fang hadn't of come you would be dead right now." Yuuha leaned against a wall. "Narie you're going to have to accept this. Ninian would be happy you now." Yuuha said more quietly. Narie stiffened but sighed finally calming down.

"Fine but what about the match?" Narie asked looking up looking more like herself. Kurama's stifled an exasperated sigh.

"Oh sorry about ah earlier see I kind of hated my original father so much that I kind of got blinded by hate." Kurama saw she was not enjoying this one bit. "I kind of got this darkish side and it got out. It kind of came with all the things I had to live with." Then Narie's face darkened and she looked at the clock palling she shot up and ran out.


	4. Actoins

Chapter four: Actions

"Oh sorry about ah earlier see I kind of hated my original father so much that I kind of got blinded by hate." Kurama saw she was not enjoying this one bit. "I kind of got this darkish side and it got out. It kind of came with all the things I had to live with." Then Narie's face darkened and she looked at the clock palling she shot up and ran out.

Yuuha looked as well and paled. "She's going there at a time like this?" Yuuha looked at Gino who was palling.

"What?" Kurama looked at the clock. It was no were near afternoon.

"She was summon by the black book club last night but why is she going there? It's dangerous for her especially." Kurama grabbed the taller demons shirt.

"Why is it if she can beat Taguro?" Kurama looked angry for once.

"How should I know I think it has to do with Ninian though." Yuuha suddenly paled and grabbed Kurama and ran out.

At the time of the match

Yuuha and Kurama couldn't find Narie anywhere and where now in the arena entrance thinking fast as Narie appeared next to Kurama eyes tired. Suddenly she laid her head on his arm and snarled. "I'm going to have to fight you Kurama or dad or whatever." Narie looked up tiredly Kurama was staring at her.

"Why?" Kurama looked on in horror as Narie muttered something and quickly went to the other side. Suddenly Narie looked on into the crowd to see Taguro holding a small object.

"Taguro was able to find my sisters soul. It's trapped in that crystal tear gem. If I don't kill you or I don't die trying my sister's soul will be destroyed and never find her resting place." Narie buried her head in Kurama's shirt and sighed angrily. Breathing in shaking she sent a telepathic message. 'I want you to kill me I know about your human mother she'll suffer much more than anyone else.' Kurama's eyes widened and Narie slipped a candy drop into his hand. 'this'll make you go to your old form. You'll be able to fight me better.' Narie walked out onto the arena-fighting ring. Kurama walked around to join the team members of team Urameshi.

"So is everything ok?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head.

"I have to fight Narie then they'll forfeit." Kurama slouched slightly. Kuwabara and Yusuke choked slightly.

"Why!" They shouted at the same time.

"Her sister's soul…caught it…will be destroyed…unless fight kill or not" Kurama muttered nonsense as they walked onto the arena. Yuuha didn't look worried but then no one else on the team did Narie didn't tell them.

"Ok we're back again to see the Black Renkai Tentai and team Urameshi face off!" Koto shouted smiling like wild. "Any special stakes before we start." Yuuha opened his mouth when Taguro walked up to Koto handing her a slip of paper. "Huh really? Right." The two of them had a quick discussion and as Taguro walked passed Narie she snarled growling deep within her throat. Taguro paused and smiled ruffling her hair. That made Narie snap and she drew a sword and lunged at him. Kurama and Yuuha leaped forward at the same time. Yuuha thankfully got there before Kurama and grabbed hold of Narie while Kurama hastily took a step back.

"Ok everyone on special order of the black book club Kurama from the Urameshi team and Narie will fight to decide the match. This will be a death match people. No one can stop the two from fighting except the black book club and some one has to die." Koto looked really hyper and ecstatic. Narie who was still trying to get out of Yuuha's grip to attack Taguro didn't even hear a word. Kurama looked on In horror as she broke free and drew one of the stars she had thrown at him earlier. Throwing it at Taguro she positioned her stance so that she could attack as soon as he dodged. Taguro did dodge but the star swerved to hit him sending shots of different elements at him. Narie was about to fire a shotgun at him when Kurama grabbed her a jerked her up. "Ok the two fighters are in place why don't we start this match?" Koto still bewildered about the attack.


End file.
